A Love Story From A Diffrent Point Of View
by Genkibat
Summary: Tasuki vows to bed the one he loves, but doesn't quite get the whole 'romance' concept... Yaoi and lots of swearing (The "R" is for the exsessive swearing, actually). This is Tasuki, you expected otherwise? (OLD. UPDATED VERSION COMING SHORTLY)


A Love Story (From A Diffrent Point Of View)

Hot.

That's what he is. 

Hot like wasabi. 

Hot like Sailo in mid-summer. 

Hot like….

Well, you get the point.

He's really, really hot.

I can't remember when I first realized how attractive he was. Maybe when he was sitting by the edge of the palace ponds, watching the koi swim around in the water. Kinda reminds me of Kouji. Well, okay, not really. Some of the stuff he does reminds me of Kouji. Me and Kouji were never really anything more then fuck buddies. Okay, so I was a little miffed when I got his letter saying he'd found a village boy that was oh-so-delicious and ultra-sweet and proceeded to kidnap and seduce the poor sucker. I got over it, though. As long as he's happy. Maybe it was then that I realized my new attraction. I'd sat down next to him at the pond. Told him about my troubled. 

He comforted me.

He's sweet. 

Did I mention sweet yet?

So sweet I could just eat him right up.

I think I might.

I began to watch him. Not stalker-level watching, but whenever I got the chance to I'd make sure he saw me, or cop-out on seishi duties just to look at him. Talk to him. Be with him. 

I'd like to say I began loosing sleep over this. That I'd stay awake at night just thinking about him. That I'd angst over his feelings for me. That I'd go into drinking binges to dull the pain that he probably doesn't feel the same way.

But I don't. 

I'm already a fuckin' drunkard. Everyone knows this.

I'm sleeping quite well, actually, too. Nice dreams, when I can remember them.

Except for that one about that bastard Nakago dressed as a geisha and Tomo getting encased in a man-sized ball of rice. 

That one was just fuckin' WEIRD.

I honestly don't give a damn what he feels for me. Cuz no matter what he feels now, if he claims he's straight, I'm gonna MAKE him want me. 

With the exception that I'm starting to get cramps in my left hand, I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good. 

I sent Kouji a letter, asking him what I should do.

He wrote back that we should get drunk and screw, so in case he's unhappy about it I can blame the alcohol.

Sounds like a good plan to me. 

He's a little hard to get drunk, though. Some stupid moral thing.

'We're on a mission, Tasuki!' 'We're seishi, Tasuki!' 'Don't light the waiter on fire, Tasuki!'

Stupid fuckin' killjoy.

God I want him so much. 

He's sitting across from me at the inn table. By now he's finally broken down and got us a private room to drink in. Says I'm causing too much of a ruckus. Heh. Now we're alone. 

I lean over the table and get really close to him so that we're nose-to-nose. He blinks repeatedly and asks me what I'm doing.

…What was I doing again?

Oh yeah, the fucking. 

I glance down at the table. It's COVERED in Sake bottles. All of them mine. Hmmm… He looks like he's a little too fragile to be thrown down on the table and fucked. Kouji could take it, but I have reasons to believe that my love is a virgin. 

Beds are usually the best place for a first time, right?

Beds or kitchen counters. Or clean tables.

But there's none around. 

How do I get him to go into the room we rented without him getting suspicious? I ponder this.

My love speaks.

"…Tasuki-san? Are you okay no da?"

"Fuck yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just staring out blankly into space for the past five minutes."

Then, my mind similar to a steel hunting trap gets an idea.

"Hey, Chiri… Would you come with me to the bedroom?"

"Sure, Tasuki-san… why no da?"

"Because." 

Chichiri blinks, then sweatdrops. He lets out a sigh, then agreed. Ha. He never suspected for a moment of my REAL plan. Like I said, mind like a steel trap. 

He follows me into the bedroom.

Well, okay, so I have to put an arm around his shoulders to keep steady while he helps me up the stairs. Techni-fucking-calities. 

Once we're in the room, Chichiri walks right for my bed and starts getting it ready for me to go to sleep. This is too easy. I lock the door behind me and stumble over to him, using chairs and the bed for support. He's bent over and doesn't notice me. 

Bent over.

I stifle a snicker. He'll be in that position again soon enough.

It takes me a moment to think of exactly what to do, but once I get an idea a grin spreads across my face.

"Hey, Chiirrriiii…" I say. He sighs, setting the pillow down and turning. 

"What is- DA!"

I push him down into a sitting position on the bed and lean over him.

I lean in close. Our lips almost touch. A faint blush spreads across Chichiri's face. He's so hot. So incredibly, mind-blowingly hot.

His eyelids flutter closed. I can feel his heartbeat, and my own, quicken at our closeness. 

"Chiri'…." I whisper roughly, slowly closing the miniscule distance between us. 

"Hai…?" He whispers breathlessly. 

"…I wanna fuck you."

Chichiri's eye snaps open and widens at least three times its size. He slaps me across the cheek. Hard. 

"H-H-HENTAI NO DA!" He yells indignantly, pushing me away and jumping up. I fall to the floor. Damn, now my ass is sore. It was supposed to be HIS that would be sore after tonight. 

Through the fog of alcohol, I can still see the bright blush on his face. 

Maybe it was something I said?

Chichiri realizes I'm watching him intently, and runs right out of the room. I turn and watch him go. 

He was gonna let me kiss him, but when I say I wanna fuck him he gets all indignant and runs off. The little prig. He's so uptight. What's wrong with wanting to fuck someone? 

Damn, he's got one hot ass, though. Especially when he's angry. 

I rub the red mark on my cheek from where he slapped me just moments before. It still stings.

Oh yeah.

He wants me.


End file.
